


At First Sight

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Piercing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Matchmaking, No Condom, Piercings, Romantic Soulmates, Switching, Teasing, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: You have had a crush on Nyx Ulric for a while now, so it was a bit embarrassing to be the maid of honour at your best friend's wedding to Cor Leonis - seeing he was the best man. However, it seems Destiny had plans for you two.





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Another collab with the wonderful Moosh. This is an edited version of our roleplaying with yours truly as the reader and Moosh providing Nyx Ulric.
> 
> Follow us on our joined tumblr "ffxvsinbin" to stay up to date to the last nsfw piece we have created together and support us!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as it gives us motivation to continue providing content for you all.

You blushed as you didn’t dare to look to the man sitting on your right, focusing on the juice you had to drink with your dinner - alcohol not one of your things. Nyx Ulric, the Hero. The Glaive warrior. And a guy you had a crush on since forever and ever. He was known for being a passionate, bright smile man. But you knew him to be very kind as well, like gentle. The two of you had met during a storm when you had been stuck at the bus stop, in the pouring rain with the buses not riding at all. He had been so kind as to give you a ride. Since then, the two of you had been talking but it always felt like he held back from you.

It made you sad, but you did not blame him really. You didn’t feel like you were anyone special. No Y/N, no sad thoughts. It was your best friend’s wedding. _Finally_ , they were getting married. If they hadn’t, you would have gotten them drunk and married them to each other yourself. Giggling faintly to yourself, you took a sip of your juice and glanced at the best man. Nyx looked dashing in his three-piece suit, his hair braided in the style of Galadh. The black fabric of his suit brought out his stormy silver-blue eyes. His skin tanned and the tattoo on his cheekbone made him even more mysterious. You blushed at yourself as you noticed you were staring, and looked away quickly.

Nyx felt your stare, and it took everything within himself to not break into a self-satisfied grin. When Nyx was off-duty, he wasn’t the hero his reputation built him up to be. In fact, he kept to himself. But that stormy night, when he had seen you, had couldn’t help but stop his car and let you inside. And it wasn’t just his car that he let you inside. He let you into his life- his personal sphere. He could feel the uncertainty emanating off your lovely figure clad in the traditional black of Lucis. The small giggle that burst out of your lips made Nyx quirk a smile- he wanted to know what you were thinking. What was going on in that beautiful mind of yours. “Hey- care to share the joke Y/N?” Nyx quipped lightly, sipping at his wine. He noticed that you were drinking juice, and he couldn’t help the fond smile that crept onto his lips. Cute.

You almost jumped out of your skin when you heard his deep soothing voice, bad Y/N! Don’t focus on the way he said your name! Warm. Friendly. Familiar…..tenderly. Taking another sip of your juice, you turned to him with a playful look. “Oh nothing special. Just that I was going to get those two drunk and marry them myself if they didn’t get married in their own. I was getting fed up with them dancing around that subject. She should have been Mrs Leonis from the moment they met.” You were happy for your friend. She deserved everything good and more. And Cor was so dedicated. It made you a tad jealous as well.

Nyx chuckled lightly at your startled reaction. The way you tried to hide your initial reaction by taking a sip of your juice was adorable. Your hand was shaking slightly- Nyx couldn’t help but wonder why you were so nervous around him. Was he intimidating? Nyx frowned slightly but then caught himself- he knew his appearance wasn’t exactly warm and welcoming - he did have quite sharp features- part of the reason why he was an effective warrior. Nyx glanced towards your friend and Cor, who stood side by side and spoke happily to their guests- hands interlaced.

Cor usually looked like he could murder a man with just his expression- but it seemed your friend could turn him into a big sociable teddy bear. Nyx smirked and shook his head, returning his gaze back to you with an amused smirk on his lips. “Yeah, funny story about that… you know how your friend and I are work place banter buddies, right?” Nyx grinned conspiratorially. “Well, it appears Cor got a little jealous and things happened between the two.” Nyx laughed nervously at the look you shot him, “Ah, not that I condone the two arguing or anything like that- but the whole incident was a tipping point for both of them.”

“My friend vaguely told me about that part but she ever mentions you really being the catalyst of everything happy.” You smiled brightly and squeezed his arm; trying to ignore how muscular he was. “Well, seeing you are involved. I thank you very much, and I wonder if I could give you something in return for being the catalyst in their story,” you offered playfully, and then mentally slapped yourself. You couldn’t just ask him such a heavy double innuendo question! Oh god what would he think of you?

Nyx let out a pleasant, surprised laugh at your flirty statement. “Being the best man to the maid of honour is amazing enough as it is. Looks like the first dance is about to begin- we should probably get up and figure out who’s leading.” Nyx winked as he held his hand out for you to hold. His stormy blue eyes sparkled with humour and something else… affection? Nyx shook his head, chiding himself for getting ahead of himself. You couldn’t just be a roll in the hay. You were a friend to Cor’s wife, and she may have looked like a cuddly marshmallow but she could be fiercely protective – even the Marshal was afraid of her when she was in a bad mood. No, you would have to be something more than just a casual booty call. Nyx smiled down at your sparkling eyes – yes… he didn’t mind being with you for more than just one sloppy night of pleasure. He definitely wanted more. He wanted to know you. He wanted to really, really get to know you.

You placed your hand in his. Such a contrast. Yours soft and smooth and his calloused and rough. But they fitted oddly perfect together. “The look my friend is giving me says we are supposed to lead.” You sighed amused as your friend was making gestures to get on the dance floor already. “You a good dancer?” you asked Nyx, amused. He was a good lover if all the rumours - and there were quite a few - were true. A good kinky lover and you shouldn’t be thinking about that at all. And ugh those eyes, making you shiver and try to stand a bit taller. Trying to look elegant with your much shorter and feminine body.

Nyx glanced at you at your words, and barked out an amused laugh as he naturally squeezed your small soft hand in his. It felt nice. “She’s a fucking comedian, and she doesn’t even realise it. She’s supposed to be poised and elegant today - but look at her flailing around! Ah, Cor’s got his hands full with that one.” Nyx sighed and glanced down at you. He nudged you slightly at the lost look on your face - you were thinking hard about something… and was that a blush on your face? Nyx smirked and took a big risk, swooping down and pressing a gentle kiss against your cheek. He hoped he hadn’t crossed any boundaries - but you were just too cute not to kiss. “I’m alright… but I’m sure if I’m out there dancing with you, we’ll look so perfect that everyone’s going to just stop and stare as we make magic on that floor.”

You blushed hard, wondering if it was visible on your face now when he pressed a kiss on your cheek. “Hush. She can do whatever the heck she wants on her wedding day,” you shot teasingly at him as you squeezed his hand back, naturally defending your friend. You would probably have fainted by now if you were getting married. Pushing your chin up, you placed your hand on your hip. “Oh? That confident are we, Mr Ulric,” Your voice became deeper and husky - a way to seduce your partner. “Let’s see if you’re as good as you claim to be!”

At the change in your tone, Nyx’s smirk grew. So, you knew how the flirting game worked. Obviously, you were feeling the same way he was. Still, he wasn’t going to rush anything. Not unless you wanted it. Tonight, because he was in a fancy suit, he would be a complete gentleman. Now… if you caught him in his Glaive uniform… you would have been in for a ravishing. “Oi!” The bride’s voice cut into Nyx’s train of thought. Whipping his head to the source of the voice, Nyx rolled his eyes as Cor and his bride stared expectantly at both himself and you. Cor cleared his throat and shot a bemused look at his impatient bride before pulling her close to his side and shooting Nyx and you an exasperated look. “Please - my wife’s becoming impatient. Lead the dance.”

You stuck out your tongue to your friend and bit your lip, amused as you and Nyx got into the music as you made your way onto the dance floor. He pulled your closer than needed, your breasts gently pressed against his chest. His hand holding yours tightly as he stared into your eyes. Your breath caught as you couldn’t stop thinking of how handsome he was. The music started and you followed his lead. Kind of surprised he knew the waltz but liking it very much. There was something sexy about a man who knew classical dancing. You smiled wider and wider as the dance progressed, for a moment almost imagining - silly you - that it was your own wedding. Your hand tightened on his shoulder. “You make me blush with that intense stare of yours,” you whispered softly as you only saw him, forgot everyone else around you.

Nyx gulped at the way your soft breasts were pressed against his firm chest. He revelled in the softness of your skin, and the gentleness of your touch. Astrals… he knew then and there that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. You were just… perfection in his arms. Staring down adoringly at you, he smiled as he felt your grip tighten against his shoulder. He tightened his grip on your waist in turn, humming slightly to the tune of the music - intoxicated by the romantic atmosphere. Nyx Ulric found the situation magical - maybe his earlier words were a self-fulfilling prophecy? Maybe the two of you had indeed created magic out there on the dance floor. “You make me melt with your presence, Y/N. I am the luckiest man here.”

You giggled and lightly shook your head. “You’re a charmer, Ulric. I’m the lucky girl for having the luck to dance with you, Nyx. I can almost feel the other single ladies glare at me and wish I turn into ash,” you drawled and pressed yourself firmer against him, your heart a flutter as the connection you had felt ever since meeting him only grow stronger. You didn’t believe in soulmates, but what you were feeling was starting to change your mind. Because this, this had to be supernatural and magical. You couldn’t adore someone so intensely so quickly.

Nyx leaned down and nuzzled his face against your hair, breathing in the scent of your shampoo. “Well, how about we finish this dance and head somewhere a little less crowded? To avoid those horrible, horrible single ladies of course.” Nyx pulled back, making sure you were staring up at him before he shot you a saucy playful wink. The blush that appeared on your cheeks endeared him more to you, and he couldn’t hold himself back as he leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss against your lightly glossed lips. Pulling back, he licked his lips- his eyes widening comically. “Hmmm, peach flavour? Nice.”

“Mr Ulric, you’re quite forward in your intentions, aren’t you?” Your giggled when your heard your friend squeal in delight. “Yes, let’s go. Need some fresh air and be alone with you…so we can talk.” You winked back just as saucily as he did towards you earlier. Your hand moving up and down his arm. “Mmm someone told me you liked peach so…maiden of honour needs to make sure the first man is happy.”

Nyx immediately turned to Cor’s bride, who seemed to be positively beaming in sheer happiness in Cor’s arms. One look at Cor’s amused expression indicated that the newly married couple had every intention of hooking him up with you this whole time. Not that he minded. Not at all. “So who was it that told you? Your friend, or Cor? Those two are so obvious by the way.” Nyx snorted slightly in mirth as he turned away from them and faced you.

He pulled you along with him, through the dancing couples and out towards the courtyard, where the calming sounds of the water fountain and the muted sound of chatter from the reception hall lulled the two of you into a sense of comfortable calm. Tugging you towards his chest, Nyx sighed happily and pressed his lips insistently against yours, dipping you down slightly and supporting your back as he took your breath away. You were simply intoxicating. He could kiss you for the rest of his life and be happy.

“My friend, of course.” you winked and followed him obediently. Admiring the garden, such a lovely romantic place. Fresh air as well. He took all the air out of your lungs when he kissed and dipped your, your hands fisting his shirt firmly as you kissed him back with intense joy. It felt so painfully right. So true. It almost made you cry. “Nyx. Why does it feel so good?” you asked him a bit shaky as you felt so much so suddenly. All the emotions you had repressed bubbling to the surface.

Staring at you with tender, stormy blue eyes, Nyx placed fluttering kisses against your flushed cheeks and smiled happily at you. His cheeks formed a single dimple on the right side from how hard he was smiling. He’d never felt so happy in his life. Not since he’d lost his family to the war. “I wouldn’t question it Y/N… just go with it. Let it play itself out- whatever this is.” Nyx captured your lips in another breath-taking kiss, sliding his tongue into your slightly parted lips and languidly massaging your tongue with his own, moaning softly into the kiss, his hands roaming up and down your back, cheekily sliding down your ass and squeezing at your shapely behind. He smiled against your lips at the squeal that left your mouth. Pulling away he grinned down at you cheekily. “What? I can’t help it- you’re sweet, sexy and absolutely perfect. I couldn’t help myself. Sorry if I went too far,” Nyx apologised as an afterthought.

“Oh you’re so not sorry,” you drawled amused back as you saw that cheeky glint in his eyes, your body melting against his. The way he kissed you, it almost made you cry in joy. “Nyx. You are making me all flustered. You’re like a whirlwind, sweeping me off my feet.” And it scared you a bit. Touching his face, you traced his scars carefully. “You are so handsome.” Even with the scars, it showed how much he loved Insomnia. But you could have lost him before you could have had him. You choked up and wrapped your arms around him tightly.

Eyes softening at the impending onslaught of tears, Nyx wrapped you protectively in his arms. “T/N… you’re beautiful. And, well, I’ve been playing hero for no one in particular all this time. Solely for Insomnia… for hearth and home. But now - let me be your hero. Let me help you experience the world in a beautiful, special way that only I can show you,” Nyx’s voice turned low, as he hummed into your ear, cradling you close - his chest welling with affection. Deep in his mind, he noted that he owed Cor and his bride big time for pushing him the right direction towards a woman that was so incredibly perfect for him. Taking a shuddering breath in, Nyx bit his lip and pressed a searing kiss against your neck. “Baby… let me make you feel good. Let’s get out of here. Let me show you how much I will take care of you and cherish you, let me prove how deep my feelings run for you in this short time we’ve been together. Please…” Nyx found himself begging.

His words made you tear up even more, hugging him closer. He was what you had looked for, for so long. “Show me, my Glaive. I’m all yours. Make me yours. Make you all I think of.” You cupped his face so you could look into his eyes. “Let me give you a hearth and home, Nyx. Somewhere you can relax and not worry about anything. Let me adore you.” You  pressed kisses on his scars, adoring him. Letting him know he wasn’t ugly.

Nyx tugged you by the arm, back into the reception hall, towards Cor and his bride, who were now sharing a plate of cake. Nyx couldn’t help but squeeze your hand and point the sweet gesture out. “Damn, look at Cor being a responsible husband - looking after his bride’s health. And… shit - HE’S FEEDING HER IN PUBLIC!” Nyx cried out suddenly, unbelieving as he blinked down at you. He felt so comfortable around you, he wasn’t afraid to let down his flirty mask and show you the dork within.

“I hope we look as good on our wedding day…” Nyx trailed off, blushing immediately as he realised what he’d just said. Pulling you forward so that the two of you could say your goodbyes to the happily married couple, Nyx hoped that he hadn’t been too forward with you.

You giggled softly. “Cor adores her so much. It’s so wonderful to see how he is with her and only her.” You gasped lightly at his words and looked at him with wide eyes. Beaming a second later. “I think we will. But Nyx.” He looked curiously at you. “I want a Galadh style wedding.” You knew he had lost so much after the occupation of Galadh. His family, his people and culture. You wanted to give him something back. A large part of his identity. And if you could do that with having a wedding in the style of his people, you would gladly do it.

Smiling to your friends, you hugged them both tightly. “Have fun on your wedding night and honeymoon. I hope my gift will be of a lot of use!” You winked at your friend as you had bought her the lingerie set she would be wearing at her wedding night. A gift to your chosen sister.

Nyx was still smiling from your comment about wanting a traditional Galahdian wedding. Just the mere mention of it was enough to seal the deal and make him fall head over heels for the woman in his grasp. Relinquishing his hold from you for a moment, Nyx pulled Cor’s bride, and his work pal, into a hug, tugging playfully at a strand of her hair. There wasn’t much to pull, as her hair was tied up in an elegant bun. “Oooh, so you guys gonna go rough or sensual?” Nyx chuckled into your friend’s ear, earning an embarrassed whine from his work mate.

“You’re a gross pervert. Don’t corrupt Y/N - I know why you’re both leaving early.” Your friend waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she nudged Cor with her elbow. “I told you they’re going to end up boinking tonight!” she stage whispered, drawing unwanted attention from nearby guests. Cor flushed slightly in embarrassment as Nyx quickly shook his superior’s hand.

“Ah, good luck with her - she may look like an angel, but she’s got a devious streak,” Nyx muttered.

Cor smirked and dismissed Nyx, glancing at you and winking at you conspiratorially. “I’ll be taking good care of her - trust me. Now you go take care of your charge, Ulric.”

You fluttered your eyelashes cheekily at Cor. “You better take good care of her. And I’m sure Nyx will take excellent care of me,” you reassured your two friends and kissed Nyx’s scarred cheek tenderly. “And sweetie. Let’s be real. There isn’t much left of me to corrupt,” you drawled amused as your friend knew how crazy kinky your fantasies were. A closet slut to say and Nyx was in for some intense fun. Cuddling up against Nyx’s side, you looked up at him again. “Shall we go? I may look hella pretty in this dress but it’s very tight and I want to wear something more….loose,” you murmured husky to the Glaive.

Grinning at the newly-wed couple, Nyx waved as you insistently dragged him away. Did… did you just hint at the fact that you weren’t a sweet, innocent type? Not that Nyx had any doubt of your loyalty but… if you were experienced in that department then… Nyx licked his lips in anticipation, feeling his cock jump to life at your naughty words. He had every intention of being a gentleman tonight- but the moment his suit came off- you were going to be in for a rough fucking.

The two of you quickly hailed a cab, and Nyx provided the driver with his address. The two of you sat in the back seat, teasing touches exchanged and naughty looks thrown at each other.

The sexual tension was incredibly strong in the car- so much that the windows were beginning to fog up. The moment the cab stopped in front of Nyx’s apartment block, Nyx wrenched you out of the back seat with a grunt, loving the way you squealed, and threw the driver more than enough gil for the ride home, muttering “keep the change” before dragging you to his place.

The moment the two of you were inside his apartment, Nyx caged you in between his arms, leaning in and smirking at the lustful look in your green eyes. So beautiful… “So Y/N, I’m guessing you’re not going to insist on a cup of coffee and small talk before we get to the fun stuff, huh?”

You panted as you stared up at Nyx, your sea green eyes darkening with lust but something more powerful as well: love and adoration. Your hands started to take off his tie slowly, pressing small teasing kisses on that handsome face of his. Adoring him. Showing him how much he meant to you, so fast and so hard.

“You’re my caffeine and the small talk I want is something like harder, yes, Nyx.” You moaned as he assaulted your throat, his large hands stroking and learning your body. He was so much taller than you, so his body pressed yours with ease against the wall. The heat radiating off him made you feel all fuzzy and warm. “You liked the idea of a Galadh wedding?” You asked a bit shyly but hopeful. Your hands moving into his hair, massaging his scalp and toying with his braids. Kicking off your heels and becoming even shorter. It made you chuckle.

Nyx’s lips suddenly left your throat as you became a few inches shorter. He glanced down at you, amused. Bending down and grasping you securely in his arms, Nyx lifted you and guided your legs to wrap themselves around his waist. The movement made your dress hike up around your thighs, exposing a lovely expanse of skin. Nyx sighed happily and attached his lips to your throat again, nibbling and sucking - enjoying your sensuous sounds. Pulling away, he landed a playful peck on your lips and smiled up at you adoringly.

“I loved it. We can braid your gorgeous hair too- you’ll look so beautiful Y/N… I’ll make you mine tonight. For ever and more.” Nyx breathed huskily, attacking your lips with an animalistic kiss, letting his passion translate through his actions. He wasn’t able to hold back any longer - and the way you squirmed against him, he knew that you were more than happy to reciprocate his carnal urges.

“I cannot wait.” You whispered as each of his kisses made the heat in your belly become more intense again and again. Blushing as you could see the sincerity in his eyes when he called you beautiful. Could feel it in his touches and the hungry way his lips attacked mine. You gave him back as hard as he took. Not wanting him to think you were a passive lover. No. You wanted and needed him so much. Your hands roamed his chest and helped him out of his jacket, your legs tightening around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Nyx, is that one of your daggers in your pants or are you very happy to have me in your arms?” You smirked as you brushed your nose against his, your breasts feeling so much larger than normal. Rolling your hips, you made him hiss and moan as his head dropped back for a moment. Taking your chance, you kissed and sucked. Leaving your own marks on him as you wanted to know the world that he was mine as much as you were his.

“Fuck Y/N,” Nyx couldn’t help but curse at the way you were hungrily marking him. He pulled down your dress’ zipper and placed you on your feet momentarily, hunger in his stormy blue eyes. “Take that dress of babe - it’s a fucking sin to cover your beautiful body,” Nyx murmured. Eyes trained on you as you slipped out of your dress slowly, Nyx got to work on his dress pants- pulling them off quickly- realising his shoes were still on and kicking them off to the side too. Now in his boxers, Nyx palmed himself and smirked as your dress fell off your body.

“Bra-less, huh? Sexy.” Nyx whipped the rest of his dress shirt off and flexed his muscles as he slowly moved towards you. Grasping the soft curves of your waist, Nyx abruptly pulled you closer and ran his hand along your ass- you wore a g-string… fucking hot as hell. He couldn’t help himself, he brought his hand down on your ass with a small amount of force, loving the way you yelped and moaned breathily as your ass jiggled at the light abuse. “You like that? You want more? You want daddy to spank you for being a dirty little girl Y/N?”

“You’re so handsome Nyx.” You whispered after moaning so loudly when he spanked you. Your hands brushed through his chest hair as you licked each of his scars. “Yes, yes- I need more. Please daddy Nyx, I’ve had been a bad girl.” You moaned wantonly as you pushed your ass back against his hands. Wiggling and bouncing my ass lightly as I silently begged more. Fuck. You loved it when men became dominant on you and liked to play in bed. Nyx sure as hell seemed to enjoy it as well. More and more, you were sure that you were perfect for each other. The way you kissed and touched, hungry. As if you have been starving and finally able to find relief. The passion and tension almost lighting sparks around you. “I want to please you, Daddy. I want to be your dirty little girl. Will that make you happy?”

Nyx moaned at your dirty talk, bringing his hand down harder on your ass, pulling your g-string so that it made delicious friction against your asshole and your clit. He smirked at your dirty little moans and groans, and slid a finger between your ass cheeks, pressing it up against your ass hole. “You seem like an ass girl. You want me to smack my cock against this tight, greedy hole? You want me to push it in and make you scream my name? Let everyone know who the future Mrs. Ulric is?”

“I am, Nyx, for you. I want your cock fill my ass up so good. I want you to break me. Wreck me so good that I can’t leave the bed for a week.” You pushed back against him as you mewled obscenely. “Yes. I want everyone to know I’m yours.” Your hands moved to the bulge between his legs. “You like the idea of fucking me in the ass?” You stroked him firmly, kissing and biting his collarbone as you stood on your toes.

Nyx growled in your ear at the filth coming out from your sweet mouth. “When we’re married - I’ll fuck you in your mouth.” Nyx panted as he spun your around and groped your breast roughly, his over hand sliding down to your covered womanhood, “I’ll fuck you in your pussy.” Nyx wrenched his hand away from your arousal and slapped your ass hard enough to leave a red mark on your skin, “I’ll especially fuck your ass. Y/N… get ready for the ride of your life babe.”

“Oh I’m ready for the ride of my life. Are you?” You moaned as you rubbed back against him, shuddering as you were getting more aroused with each passing minute. He pressed his cock against your ass and you could feel how hard he was. “I can’t wait to taste your cock. Have you decorate my body with your pearls. Be rough baby. Or slow. Whatever you want.”

Nyx smirked at your breathy tone. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Dragging his cock over your ass crack, he slipped it down between your wet folds and masturbated you with his hard rod. Your soft moans and whines were music to his ears as he teased you. Hot kisses where pressed against your neck, followed by heady moans- Nyx couldn’t get enough of you.

“Nyx, Nyx, Nyx,” you chanted as your body became hotter and more aroused than ever before. Your hips moved backwards, trying to get him inside you - but he kept pulling back. His lips pressed hot kisses wherever it could reach you. You had known he was kinky, but he made your wildest dreams come true. Or would very soon at least. “Take me to our bed,” you begged him, letting him know you accepted his claim over you. And claimed him right back.

Nyx laughed roughly. “Babe, I’m gonna fuck you right here on this couch.” Nyx bit his lip and turned you to face him. He fingered his cock piercing and looked you in the eyes. “Unless you really want the bed? I’ll be gentle if that’s what you want baby.”

You stared down at his cock and couldn’t help but giggle when you saw that he had a cock piercing. “Damn, I knew you would have one.” You whispered huskily as you had once seen him wearing a nose piercing when he was off duty. A cheeky little glint appeared in your eyes and you stepped away from him. “Fuck me on the couch huh? You gotta catch me first!” Giggling, you sprinted away as fast as you could - you may have been small but you were hella fast. Your smile widened when you heard him chuckle with lust and sprint after you.

Chasing after you with a grin on his face, it didn’t take long for Nyx to catch up to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up before throwing you onto the couch, grinning down at you like a predator. He forced your legs apart and licked his lips, glancing at you with stormy blues. “You see this pussy Y/N?” Nyx asked, his tone dangerously low. “It’s going to be punished tonight for being a fucking tease. Look at how wet you are, fucking beautiful.”

You screamed laughing when he threw you on the couch, panting as you stared up at him. “Please, daddy! Don’t punish me! I’m not a tease!” You fake begged, your face making it clear that you wanted anything Nyx had to dish out to you that sweetly sinful evening. You wanted everything. He could take it all from you. Your legs spreading wide, you ‘tried’ to wiggle away from him. He was right, you were almost embarrassingly wet. Your nails dragged marks on his biceps as you arched your back- receptive to his advances.

The slight stinging on Nyx’s biceps awoke something feral inside him. Bending your knees back so that you were almost folded in half, Nyx exposed your pussy to the cool air of the room and dragged his piercing against your clit, staring straight into your eyes as he did so. He wanted to memorise every little expression on that beautiful cheeky face of yours.

“I never had anyone with a piercing before,” you whispered, shaking with anticipation as you played with your nipples for his visual pleasure. “Nyx. Please. Please.” You moved your hips, trying to entice him as the metal felt odd but arousing against your clit. Wanting to know how it would feel against your inner walls. Still a bit nervous, because it felt…so different. Knowing that after tonight you wouldn’t feel the same.

“Babe, you’re gonna be fine. Trust me, it will feel good.” Nyx leaned forward, seeing your nervousness at the piercing, and engaged you in a sweet kiss. Pulling away Nyx tucked a strand of stray hair behind your ear and pecked your cheek before pushing his cock into your pussy- just a little so that the head of his cock was inside your tight walls. Nyx bit his lip and did his best to control himself from thrusting right into you. No, not yet. He wanted to see if you would take the lead. He could tell you could take control and part of him wanted to give up his power and be at your mercy. He wanted to trust you completely.

You blinked in a bit of surprise as you saw the look in his eyes. Wow never thought that Nyx was a switch. Taking a deep breath, a sensual look appeared in your eyes and grabbed his hair roughly. Tugging on it and making him moan. “You want to fuck me, Nyx? Fill my pussy with your cock?” You whispered husky and massaged the tip of his cock with your inner walls. Watching him swallow and nod silently. “I want to ride you, you let me baby?”

When he nodded again, you pushed him back till he laid down and got on top of him. Grabbing his cock, you teased yourself again and lightly took him inside. Then pulled out again. Teasing him as you took him deeper inside of yourself a little bit at the time. “Ah it feels so good. Nyx ah fuck baby. You like being in me? Rubbing against my walls?” You grabbed his hair again and pulled his head back - sucking on his pulse and started to move yourself for real on his cock.

Utterly immobilized by the goddess riding him, Nyx could only moan in want for more. “Babe… you feel so good. Fuck I’ll do anything for you, you name it Y/N.” Nyx groaned loudly as you purposefully clenched your walls against his straining cock. Nyx looked up at you, adoring and submissive- enjoying the switch thoroughly. “Can I touch you Y/N?”

Your hands stroked and petted his chest, tracing his scars and feeling the soft hairs brush against your palms. “Yes. Yes, you can. I want your hands on me.” You leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Panting lightly. “You feel so good. Oh god. It feels so good. You like pleasing me? Does it make you harder?” Your nails lightly scratched his nipples, making them hard. Kissing down his body, you sucked gently on the right one. Tongue playing with the piercing. Your hips bouncing and swirling on his cock.

Nyx moaned as he stared down at you through lidded eyes. His stormy blue eyes dark with submissive arousal. Hands caressing up your arms and towards your breasts, Nyx squeezed your soft mounds experimentally and moaned along with your soft mewls of pleasure.

His hands trailed down your waist and to your hips, helping you lift and fall onto his cock. “D-does my cock piercing make your pussy feel good babe? Do you like the extra friction? I got it to please my partners but fuck… I’m gonna pleasure only you with it for the rest of my life fucking hell Y/N your pussy feels so good around me.” Nyx hissed sensually.

“It feels fantastic,” you murmured as you looked into his eyes. Your hand stroked his arm and squeezed the hand that was on your hip, adjusting yourself so you could bounce better in top of him. “Nyx. Nyx I feel so good. I don’t know if I can last long. It’s just too good.” You apologise softly as his piercing rubbed so hard against your walls. Your stomach tightened as you could feel the pressure increase. Each thrust pushing you closer to the edge. You moaned loudly, leaning forward and offering him one of your breasts, so he could suck on it if he wanted to. Changing the angle of his cock inside of you in order to make the feelings all the more intense.

Nyx latched onto your breast and sucked hard, his moans growing louder as your pace stuttered on top of him. Seeing the pleasure on your face, and feeling your walls fluttering around his cock so sexily, Nyx grabbed you by the waist and flipped you onto your back. He felt like he was close too. He wanted to give you the fuck of your life before both of you came undone. “Had fun on the bottom Y/N, but play times over.” Nyx growled as he swung your calves over his shoulders and began to thrust into you hard and deep. “Scream for me baby - tell me what I’m doing to you.”

You did just that, screaming and moaning as your back arched upwards. Bucking your hips and meeting his thrusts as your shuddered, a bit taken by surprise by the sudden shift again in his dominance. “Nyx! Ah fuck! NYX!” You screamed as you came undone under him, your walls fluttering and squeezing around him. The angle and the pace he kept so brutal that you saw stars, all the air escaping out of your lungs and something locking in place inside of you.

Feeling you clench around his cock like a vice, Nyx let out a low guttural moan and bucked into you harder - releasing his seed into you with a cry of your name. Collapsing beside you on the couch, Nyx felt like a new man. Like his life was just beginning. He laughed incredulously as he turned his head to gaze at your tired but beaming face. “I don’t know if this is too soon to ask but… if I propose marriage in around three months’ time, you won’t be freaked out, right?” Nyx murmured as he pulled you into his warm strong arms and kissed your cheek tenderly.

You could barely think coherently as the orgasm he gave you had knocked all the air out of your lungs and fried your synapses. Licking your lips, you turned to him and entwined your fingers with his. “You have the patience to wait three months?” you sassed him back breathlessly, your hips sore as muscles tingled with after-shocks. Feeling his cum inside of you. Managing to roll onto your side, you cuddled closer against him with a happy sigh.

Nyx grinned and shrugged softly, careful not to jostle you. “Gotta save up for a ring fit for my princess. Besides - I feel kind shitty… I told myself you weren’t gonna be a roll in the hay, and I basically fucked your brains out before even asking you out on a date. I think… we should really get to know each other. I… wanna know everything about you,” Nyx whispered, kissing your bare shoulder and holding you tenderly.

You grinned tiredly and nodded as you placed your head on his shoulder, your hand splayed across his tone chest. You felt the thrum of his pounding heart under his skin and you pressed a tender kiss to his chest- feeling completely at peace with Nyx beside you, holding you tenderly.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere… I’m with you for the long run- so we’ve plenty of time for questions and answers. For now… let’s just hold each other. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you - my hero.”


End file.
